User talk:Sgt D Grif
Updated the site and added more pages. You think we should change anything? The background's a bit lower quality, so I might just replace it with their symbols later on. —[[User Talk:Jman98|''Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 21:04, October 14, 2014 (UTC) That sounds good yeah. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 06:02, October 31, 2014 (UTC) Yeah that would be better. I didn't really pay attention too much but you're right, it's probably better to have it all be one word. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 21:56, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Totally understandable. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 00:30, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Swell. Yeah, originally the links were blue but they looked awful against the red so I changed them to white. But this new color you chose looks good as well and wont get mixed with the text, so cheers for that. Next thing I guess after updating characters is the main page. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 03:47, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Sup Grif, would it be possible to change the settings such that the Embedded videos on episode pages don't autoplay? - Gastropod (talk) 11:56, November 30, 2014 (UTC) o,o Haiiiii Gwiffy. Noice Wiki~ o,o -- 'iLan (XD • )' 19:43, December 1, 2014 (UTC) That's fine. I made them smaller initially because 250px seemed a bit large. But you're right, the more visible the better. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 01:29, December 5, 2014 (UTC) You'd think they'd at least go to ten. Huh. —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 22:07, December 18, 2014 (UTC) I saw the unfinished version at their PAX panel a bit ago, glad to see it's finished and well underway! —[[User Talk:Jman98|Jman]][[User:Jman98|98]] 23:35, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Affiliated Wiki's Footer Hi Sgt D Grif, I'm an admin on the Rooster Teeth wiki and as part of a recent discussion, several of us have started a footer project to link all of the Rooster Teeth affiliated wikis. An expansion of this idea can be read here on the RT wiki. We would like the permission and support of each of the associated wikis in order to avoid any conflicts for those that do not wish to be a part of or be affiliated with this project in any way. This project is supported and started by admins of the Rooster Teeth, Camp Camp, and Internet Box wikis. For further concerns towards this idea, please refer to the contacts listed under the project's links. Or of course on this message thread as well. Thank you, Bobbycat1 (talk) Go For It! —Jman98'' 00:08, July 3, 2016 (UTC) Affiliated Wikis footer (pt. deux) Hello! I am one of the 'framers' of the Rooster Teeth wikis footer program (more specifically, as an admin on the Camp Camp wiki). I have recently been following up with participating wikis to request that the Rooster Teeth footer be added to each wiki's respective main page. We have recently finalized the overall design of the footer, and we believe that it's up and ready for general use! The template may be transcluded on this wiki's main page by placing in the page's source. And that's it! (And apologies if you are well aware of this process. This is a C&P message after all.) If you have any comments or concerns regarding the current footer, please respond here. I will be happy to address them. Thanks! —The JoTS (talk) :As an addendum, it appears that this wiki utilizes a fairly dark two-tone theme. The footer's black border may be customized through either this wiki's CSS (.rt-footer), or through an argument passed to it upon transclusion. If using transclusion, the following syntax must be followed: — [[User:The JoTS|'The JoTS']] on yer wall. (talk) 04:09, July 10, 2016 (UTC)